Solar Moon
by lilvtshadow
Summary: Summary Inside. Vampire Knight x Twilight x FF7 crossover.


**lilvtshadow: Here's a new story. Don't worry..it'll only be up for a day or two and I'm trying to get back to my Naruto stories.**

**Summary: Isabella Swan has a secret. Just not any secret but a deadly secret. She is a Hunter - a human with werewolf and vampire blood. She knows of a vampire coven that has been with her all her life...but now she is terrified on what to do. Her friends, the Twilight Covenant, are a group of Japanese vampires. These vampires are unlike any vampires like the others she has encountered so far. But now, she has to defeat a group of soulless vampires and undead werewolves. What she doesn't know is, her brother, Cloud, is coming with his friends to aid her. Not to mention, that Bella is a princess of the Vampire/Werewolf World! How much crazier can it get?! Vampire Knights x Twilight x Final Fantasy 7 crossover.**

**Pairings: Kaname x Seiyu (OC), Shiki x Ashura (OC), Edward x Bella, Emmett x Rosalie, Ichijo x Rima, Cloud x Tifa, Jasper x Alice, Jacob x Yuffie**

* * *

Solar Moon

There was a legend in the ancient books of the Twilight Covenant. That legend was about the story about a Halfa named Bella, two vampire covenants, a pack of werewolves, and other mythic creatures. However, the legend was all true.

Lucia entered Forks High School and she saw a girl with black hair with red streaks and stunning silverish red eyes. Lucia walked up to her and asked, "Excuse me... but who are you?" The girl turned around and said, "My name is Ashura Flourite. Are you a new student here?" Lucia nodded until she saw a boy with red chestnut hair and hazel eyes. Her eyes widened. This guy was cute! Ashura turned around and smiled. She said, "Hey Senri." Senri smiled and hugged Ashura. Lucia looked at them with jealousy. 'This reminds me of Matthew and me,' she thought bitterly.

Senri replied, "Ash. The others are looking for you." Then he noticed Lucia. He asked, "Who are you?" "M-My name is Lucia Derris. I'm a new student here," Lucia answered. Senri's eyes narrowed. He looked down at his girlfriend. He leaned down and whispered, "Let's go. I don't trust her. Her blood is like those Cullens'." Ashura nodded. She smiled and said, "Sorry Lucia. But Senri and I have to go. Bye." Then the two left in a haste. Lucia blinked in confusion.

"You guys are late," smirked Kaname. Ash and Sen stuck their tongues out at him. Kaname, Seiyu, Ichijo, and Rima laughed. Senri sat down and replied, "We met an interesting girl today." "Her name is Lucia Derris," added Ashura. Then her mind picked up something. _'I can't believe that Kaname, Ichijo, and Senri won't date me! I'm the most popular girl in school! Besides, they act so much like the Cullens.'_ Ashura turned around to see Laura glaring at them. She smiled. "What's the 'popular' girl thinking about now?" snickered Rima. Ashura turned around and replied, "She's wondering why Kaname, Ichijo, and Senri won't date her." "That's simple. She's a slut," snorted Senri. Ichijo glared at his friend. He said, "That's not nice Shiki!" "Since when I was I ever nice?" retorted Shiki in boredom.

Ashura narrowed her eyes as she felt bitterness. She turned her head to see the Cullens and a girl looking at them. "I think the Cullens and Isabella Swan hates us," she snickered. Seiyu chuckled. She asked, "They never liked us did they?" Ashura stood up. Senri looked at her curiously. He questioned, "Where are you going love?" "It's time to sort this rivalry once and for all Sen. Besides, shouldn't we tell them about that Bella girl?" replied the girl. Everyone at the table shrugged. Ashura sighed and walked towards the Cullens.

Emmett glowered at her. He asked, "What do you want Flourite?" Ashura flinched as she felt hatred. She replied, "Look. I just want to know why you hate us." "You tried to kill Bella and you tried to kill us," hissed Edward. Ashura smiled. She looked at the 'eldest' of the Cullen children and answered, "I did it for a reason. A reason which you aren't allowed to know." "Then what do you need to ask us for? We're enemies," said Jasper in a calm manner. Ashura grinned. She answered, "It's because there is a war coming. A war between vampires." Her eyes shot Bella an accusing look.

Bella's eyes widened and she looked away. Ashura continued, "And one of you here has the power to stop it. Especially when you are of 'special' blood." Ashura smiled and walked back to her table. Edward looked at Bella worriedly. He asked, "Are you ok darling?" "I'm fine Edward," smiled Bella.

Seiyu raised up her hand and five blue strings appeared on the tip of her fingers. One of them, which was on her pinky finger, was getting shorter and shorter. "Her human life is becoming short by the second. She might not even live through this," informed Seiyu. Kaname's eyes narrowed into slits. The rims of his eyes began to turn red but Senri said, "Kaname. Not yet. Don't do it yet. Wait until 'that' day." Kaname sighed and nodded. Of course Shiki would know when to turn Bella into a vampire. Ichijo's eyes turned to a pale blue as the iris turned into a golden color.

_Bella looked up at the face of a grayish black wolf in fear. "You...are..." she muttered. The wolf had a feral grin on its face. It replied, "Isabella Marie Swan. You are next." Bella's eyes widened in fear. Her blood began to sting and she can hardly breathe. She asked, "What's happening to me?" The wolf gave her a sympathetic look. Next to the wolf appeared a vampire with smooth black hair and blood red eyes. He replied, "You are changing sweet Bella. It is time for you to." Bella cried out in pain. The wolf nuzzled her hand. It said, "Do not worry. You will be able to survive." "Why did you change me?" she pleaded out in pain. The vampire sighed sadly. He answered, "Because you were dying Isabella. Your heart was starting to go out. We need you." Bella screamed._

Ichijo gasped. Rima asked, "What happened?" Ichijo grimaced. He looked at Ashura as her eyes widened as she saw the vision in her head. "She's really gonna die huh?" asked Ashura. Ichijo nodded.

After everyone ate lunch, Bella placed her hand against the wall for support as she felt her heart beat rapidly. She gasped out for breath and clutched her hand into a fist. Bella felt her eyes get weary until the heart began to beat at a normal pace again. "I may not have much longer to live," she whispered to herself. Sometimes, Bella was glad that Edward had to go hunting. That way, he did not have to see her in pain like this. However, someone else saw. Bella's head shot up as she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned her head to see Ashura looking at her with concern. "Are you ok Bella?" asked Ashura. Bella glared at her.

She asked, "What do you want with me?" "I know of your sickness Isabella. How long do you think you can keep it a secret from them?" said Ashura seriously. Bella's eyes widened. She questioned, "How did you know about that?" Ashura narrowed her eyes. She replied, "It is because like that Alice girl, Ichijo, my brother, can see the future. You know that we are like the Cullens but what do you really know Bella? We can help you." Bella smiled and looked at Ashura. Bella said, "That's really nice of you Ashura but I don't want help yet. As for telling the Cullens, not yet. So, can you please keep this a secret Ash?"

Ashura sighed. She replied, "I'll see what I can do Bella. It'll be easy since my family and the Cullens seems to hate each other." "They don't hate you. They just think of you as a threat," smiled Bella reassuringly. Ashura sighed again. Then her mind clicked. Ashura asked, "How about we let the two families meet?" Bella stared at her with wide eyes. She replied, "Are you sure? What if they kill each other?" Ashura laughed. "Everyone in my coven is good at keeping their emotions in check. Let's meet tonight ok?" Bella sighed and nodded.

Lucia looked at Ashura and Bella in surprise. "They're vampires? No...that Bella girl isn't. Is Ashura?"

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" bellowed Kaname. Ashura cringed and sheepishly replied, "I invited the Cullens to come over?" "Why on earth did you do that?" demanded Kaname glaring at her. Ashura smiled. She answered, "Because it's time to settle this once and for all. Besides, we have to decide soon." Kaname sighed and nodded. A knock disturbed them and Kaname answered, "Come in." Then came in was a man with smooth black hair and light red eyes. Kaname smiled. Ashura looked happy. "Vincent! It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Ashura as she hugged him. Somebody cleared his throat and Ashura looked behind him to see Shiki glaring daggers. She smiled and let go of the older vampire. Kaname looked at Vincent and asked, "Why are you here Vincent?"

Vincent sat down in the chair and looked at Kaname. He replied, "I'm here for a vacation Kaname. I need some time from those vampires in Russia." Kaname nodded. He looked at the clock and sighed. "Looks like you came here on a good time Vincent. We're just going to meet the Cullens," said Kaname. Vincent smirked.

Bella smiled nervously as they waited the door to be open. Ashura opened the door and smiled seeing everyone. "I hate you," said Emmett. Ashura looked at him with amusement. She said, "Just come in so we can get this over with." Her eyes landed on Bella who sighed.

Carlisle and Esme smiled. Kaname bowed. He said, "It's very nice to meet you Carlisle. You too Esme." Carlisle nodded. "Is there any reason why you wanted us to come over Kaname?" he asked. Kaname looked down at Ashura while Seiyu glared at Rosalie and Alice. Ashura smiled and replied, "There is. We need to end the rivalry between our families before the war begins. We need all the help we can get." "What war?" questioned Alice, "I haven't seen visions of a war." Ashura grinned. "That's because I'm blocking them from you Alice," said a voice. The Cullens looked up at the stairs to see Ichijo grinning.

Alice asked, "How can you block my visions?" "It's simple. That's one of my powers," smirked Ichijo. Alice glared at him but Kaname said, "Don't be mad at him. There was a reason why I asked him to." His eyes landed on Bella. Bella sighed and nodded. "Bella? Do you know something we don't?" asked Edward. Bella looked up at Edward before walking towards Kaname ignoring the shock glances shot at her.

She bowed and said, "It's been a while Kaname." "Indeed it has Isabella," replied Kaname. Bella stood up and turned to face the Cullens. She said, "You know that my name is Isabella Marie Swan and that I am a human. What you don't know is that I possess vampire powers somehow and I have a connection between the werewolves and the vampires long since I met you guys." "It's not only that. Bella here has special blood that both werewolves and vampires want," said Seiyu. Rima looked at them. She continued, "It's also the fact that you guys can't go anywhere near the La Push gang without having a fight. That is why you must send Bella in order to come terms with your family." "But what is this about a war?" Jasper said irritated.

Ichijo smiled and Jasper's eyes widened. He held his head as he saw bits of Ichijo's vision. "So? Do you believe me now?" questioned Ichijo. Jasper looked up at him. He replied, "I have no choice but to." "What did you see Jasper?" demanded Rosalie. Jasper looked at Edward and Edward saw the same vision as well. Edward replied, "There is a war alright. However, both werewolves and vampires are involved." Then he continued to explain the rest. "I guess we are now...acquaintances Kaname," smiled Carlisle. Kaname nodded. "Now...let's see what kind of power your coven has. You know about my family's." Kaname nodded.

"I'll go first!" exclaimed Ichijo. He grinned at the Cullens. He said, "You know that I am Takuma Ichijo. My powers is like Alice's just a bit more...advanced. I can see the future, past, and present. I can also block other people's visions like I did with Alice." He smiled. Alice glared over at him. Obviously she didn't like it when somebody blocked her visions. Ichijo stepped back as Kaname nodded to Rima. Rima sighed and stepped forward.

"My name is Touya Rima. My powers is invisibility, and speed," said Rima in a bored tone. Ichijo rolled his eyes but then Shiki went. He said, "I am Senri Shiki. My powers is controlling blood as weapon, I can taste blood even though I haven't really tasted it, and I can smell blood. With this power, I am not as thirsty as much." The Cullens gaped at him in astonishment. Ashura went up to him and kisses his cheek before turning to the Cullens. She smiled. "I am Ashura Flourite but my real name is Ashley. My powers is like Jasper's only a bit more. I can control emotions but with that power, I can also make vampires feel human again," she smiled at the Cullens' expressions, "not only that. I am also a telepath and I can easily penetrate somebody's mind." "She's better than you Edward," snickered Jasper. Edward glared at him. He retorted, "She's better than you too." Jasper snarled.

Seiyu stepped back interrupting their dispute. "I am Seiyu Kurusuki. My powers include telekinesis and the power of ice and water," she said. Kaname smiled and finally stood up. He exclaimed, "I am Kaname Kuran. My powers include destroying things with my mind, I can somewhat receive missions, and somehow, I can control the strength of other vampires."

Carlisle looked at Kaname. He said, "Well...it looks like your family has some interesting powers Kaname." Kaname nodded. Edward sensed something and looked behind Ichijo to see Vincent. "Who are you?" he hissed. Rima turned around. She said, "This is Vincent Valentine. He is a friend of ours and also part of our coven. His power in transforming into a demonic demon named Chaos." "Yes...and it will be better if you didn't say that," said Vincent. Rima only smirked. Vincent said, "Also, Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII, and Cid are coming tomorrow." Kaname nodded. He looked over to the Cullens.

Bella asked, "Can I stay here for tonight Kaname?" Kaname smiled and replied, "Of course you can Bella. Rima?" Rima nodded and took Bella upstairs. Esme asked, "Can we stay here as well?" "Yeah! Do any of you girls like shopping?" asked Alice. Rima beamed up at this and the coven paled. "I DO!" exclaimed Rima happily. Ichijo sighed. Vincent muttered something that was too low even for the Cullens to hear. Ashura laughed and turned to Jasper. He raised an eyebrow. "Hey Jasper. Want to feel something?" she asked. Jasper nodded until he gasped as he felt warmth spread over his body. "Jasper?" asked Alice worriedly. Jasper looked up at her with light blue eyes. He blinked and he felt his heart beating again.

He looked at Ashura who was smiling. He even felt his lungs work. "What did you do?" he asked. Ashura grinned. She replied, "I made you human again." Everyone gasped. Ashura smiled. Edward said, "I thought you were only kidding." "No. Why else do we smell like human to you when we first met?" asked Ashura amused. "Ichijo?" asked Rima. Everyone turned towards the blonde male to see his eyes pale and the irises were golden. Kaname sighed. He said, "Looks like Ichijo has another vision . . ."

"_You can't keep running Cloud!" smirked a girl with blonde-red hair and bronze eyes. A spiky blond haired man and blue-green eyes glared at her. He said, "Get back here!" "Jessica, come on! That Bella girl is vulnerable!" yelled a girl with black hair and black-blue eyes. Jessica grinned as Cloud's eyes widened. Jessica said, "Be right there Lauren! See you later Cloud!" Then she disappeared in a haste. Cloud turned towards Seiyu. "Cloud. Bella's fighting 'him.' She's going to die!" Seiyu yelled. Cloud's eyes widened. Bella . . . is going to die._

Ichijo gasped and looked around. Everyone was giving him confused and concerned looks. Ichijo looked at Ashura and Kaname and showed them his vision. They both frowned. "I believe it is time we find that wolf Kaname," said Ashura looking at him. Kaname nodded. Seiyu sighed and looked at the Cullens. She frowned deeply. It was time. "Let's see how good you are at fighting," she grinned. The Cullens looked at her confused until they heard someone scream. They turned to see Emmett crash into the wall. In his place, Ashura was there but there was a dark aura around her and Rosalie noticed that her eyes were red.

Rosalie growled at her and pounced at Ashura. Ashura smirked and moved out of the way. She kneed Rosalie in the stomach causing the other girl to crash into the wall. Jasper's eyes narrowed and charged at Ashura. However, Shiki appeared in front of Jasper and punched him in the stomach. "Better stay on guard. Out of all of us, Shiki, Ashura, Seiyu, and I are the most talented fighters," said Kaname. Ashura and Shiki smirked as did Seiyu.

Ashura said, "Better fight at your intent. It's time for us to show you that we really aren't that weak." Her eyes turned dark red and her fangs grew. "Best be prepared Jasper," she hissed. Jasper's eyes widened before his own eyes turned red and he snarled at Ashura. The girl smirked and charged at him. "JASPER!" yelled Alice as she moved to help him but Ichijo held her back. He said, "Don't interfere. This is between Ashura and Jasper. We normally choose who we want to fight before the next one." Alice looked up at him unsure but nodded. Shiki narrowed his eyes. It was obvious that he didn't like it when Ashura had to choose someone with powers like hers to fight.

The Cullens watched in amazement as they watch Ashura and Jasper fight. Their eyes widened however when they smelt blood. They looked more closely to see Jasper's chest bleeding. Jasper was actually breathing heavily until Alice's mind clicked. "Isn't Jasper a human?!" she screeched. Seiyu smiled. She replied, "Ashura doesn't like to cheat so she changed Jasper back into a human." "Impressive," muttered Carlisle. Ashura looked at Jasper emotionlessly and raised her hand to reveal blood-colored fingers. Alice's eyes widened as Ashura licked the blood. Ashura's eyes were pure blooded red and her fangs became even sharper. "Is that all you got Jasper? You were the one who was in the war right?" asked Ashura taunting him. Jasper glared at her.

He snarled at her and pounced at her. Ashura back-flipped and kicked him in his abdomen. He gritted his teeth and finally managed to scratch her neck. Ashura growled and twisted her body in order to kick Jasper down to the ground. Jasper grabbed her legs and flipped her over him. Ashura twisted in mid-air and landed on the ground with a loud thud. She snarled at him before calming herself. She relaxed and said, "Good fight Jasper." Jasper blinked at her before relaxing. He smiled.

"That was a good fight. You're an excellent fighter Ashura," he complimented. Ashura smiled. Shiki snarled and was held back by Ichijo and Seiyu. "Oi, Shiki. Calm down," said Ichijo in a bored manner. Shiki continued to snarl but Ashura walked over to him and pressed her wrist against his mouth. The Cullens watched as Shiki became calm and he took Ashura's hand and pressed it harder. Their eyes widened as blood dripped down from the corner of his mouth. Ashura continued to smile and turned to the Cullens. "Don't be so surprised. In order to calm Shiki down, he needs to drink a certain kind of blood to calm down," she assured. Kaname nodded. Rima continued, "That blood is Ashura's since she is his singer."

Ichijo said, "Now. Let us show you your rooms." Kaname looked at Rima who nodded and went upstairs. "Seiyu. Do you think you can go down and get the La Push gang?" asked Kaname. Seiyu looked disgusted. She said, "Fine. But only if Rima comes with me." "I do not wish to interact with those wolves," said Rima disgusted. Vincent and Ichijo sighed. Vincent said, "I'll go down to La Push with Seiyu." Seiyu finally sighed and nodded. She turned to Kaname and kissed his cheek before saying, "I'll be back soon." Kaname nodded and Seiyu and Vincent both disappeared.

Edward looked at Bella worriedly as she continued to sleep. So far, Bella hasn't said anything in her sleep like she usually does. "Bella...what's going on with you?" whispered Edward. Bella began to toss and turn in her sleep while sweat dripped from her brows. Edward snapped towards the door to see Rima leaning against the wall. She asked, "Do you not really know anything Edward?" Edward raised an eyebrow. Rima smirked. She said, "Then I'll tell you. Your beloved Bella is dying." Then she left. Edward's eyes widened and he looked down at Bella to see her breathing heavily. He frowned and kissed the top of her head. "I'll do anything to save you Bella," he breathed.

Carlisle looked at Kaname warily. "What is it that you are not telling my family Kaname?" asked Carlisle. Kaname sighed. He stood up from his desk and took out a black leather book. He pushed it towards Carlisle and replied, "Read this. In this book, you will understand everything that my coven has been hiding from you until now." Carlisle looked at Kaname in surprise and questioned, "You actually trust me to read this? I thought you don't trust anyone to know your family's secrets." Kaname frowned. He said, "I trust you Carlisle because you are not one who will use our secrets against us." Carlisle smiled.

* * *

lilvtshadow: did you like it? Also, just please don't flame if you actually review. 


End file.
